A power bypass connector bypasses power and RF signals around a CATV (cable television) amplifier to a cooperating cable. Typically, a bypass connector comprises several parts, is costly and fails to provide for impedance matching between the amplifier and the cooperating cable, resulting in degradation of the RF signal or of the power being bypassed. A power bypass connector which has a reduced number of parts, provides seventy five ohms impedance, can carry up to fifteen amperes of current and provides RF performance up to approximately 860 MHz would be desirable.